El valor de una promesa
by MoonGoth
Summary: Érase una vez, en un reino muy lejano una joven princesa que se sentía desdichada. No era la belleza lo que le preocupaba, porque, aunque poseía hermosura nunca le había parecido lo más importante. Poseía una mente brillante, pero en ese momento no le ayudaba, o mejor dicho, llegaba a la misma conclusión que todos los demás.
1. ¡Un brindis por el futuro!

"Prometo seros fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amaros y respetaros todos los días de mi vida".

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Se repetía aquellas palabras mentalmente, sintiendo grilletes en su alma y el peso de lo que conllevaba esa promesa sofocando su corazón. No sabía que la situación del reino fuese tan mala, o más bien, siempre le hicieron creer que todo estaba bien, que podría llevar su vida en armonía y quizá pudiese contraer nupcias con un hombre respetable que ella misma eligiera.

Pero ahora se hallaba frente al espejo de su habitación, sosteniendo el vestido blanco que un par de horas atrás había sido terminado. Cuando se enteró pensó que tendría más tiempo, que quizá al final cuando llegará el momento ya no sería necesario que le casaran, o que algo se le ocurriría. ¡Pero por X-Hall!, ¿tres días?

Alguien llamo a su puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y seguidamente, un joven entro con una reverencia mientras la princesa palidecía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él?

— Princesa, – el joven levanto la vista — su padre me envía a llamaros. – Al ver el vestido, sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo—. Le espera en el gran salón.

— Roy…

— Disculpadme, pero aún tengo asuntos por atender. – Respondió de un modo frío, ignorando que ella le llamaba.

Ignorando el sonido de sus corazones rompiéndose.

— No…– su voz se apagó cuando Roy cerró la puerta.

Su padre lo había enviado intencionalmente, eso lo sabía; así como sabía lo que ella sentía por él: simplemente lo amaba.

Dejo el vestido sobre la cama y salió de sus aposentos.

De pie en el pulido suelo de madera, el príncipe de Gotham charlaba con el rey de Tamaran.

— No es la cantidad de soldados, sino la preparación.

— Eso decís ahora, hijo, pero si alguna vez vuestro reino se viera amenazado, os aseguro que no considerareis suficientes soldados para defenderos.

— De cualquier modo, con vuestra alianza no veo algún ataque enemigo a futuro. Ni para vuestro reino, ni para el de mi padre.

En tres días su libertad sería mermada, y tendría que compartir su vida con una joven que seguro estaba mimada y que en aquella unión solo vería la oportunidad de ser adorada por sus súbditos.

— ¡Salud! Por vuestra pronta unión con mi hija.

— ¡Salud! – respondió con un rastro amargo y le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano.

Las cortinas moradas de la entrada del salón se movieron levemente, y un soldado de la guardia real entro.

— Alteza, la princesa está en camino.

Cuando el rey le envió a llamar a su hija no había deparado en el joven que recién había llegado, pero en ese momento, lo escudriño con la mirada. No era más alto que él, ni tampoco se veía muy fuerte pero si en forma. Su cabello negro no era muy largo y estaba despeinado, quizá por el viaje a caballo, y sus ojos eran de un azul más profundo que el suyo. Definitivamente, no confiaba en él.

El rey frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué no habéis acompañando mi hija? – Pregunto con molestia.

— Lo siento padre, – repuso la joven al entrar al salón — pero yo le pedí que me dejase venir sola. – No quería que Roy se metiera en problemas por sus impulsos.

Al entrar, no supo inmediatamente quien era el muchacho que acompañaba a su padre, pero le pareció curioso, aunque su perfecta pose, y el uniforme que llevaba, lo hacían ver engreído.

A él le pareció bella. Tenía una larga melena roja, que acentuaba su piel trigueña, y el flequillo sobre sus grandes ojos verdes le confería un aspecto inocente. El vestido verde oscuro que llevaba, resaltaba la claridad de su mirada. Pero sabía que no podría ser feliz a su lado.

— Os he dicho muchas veces, no debéis confiaros. Aunque estéis en el castillo… – Comenzó el rey con molestia.

— Padre, por favor. Nadie en vuestro reino sería capaz… – Replicó la joven.

— Sois muy ingenua hija mía. – Acuso.

— Siempre he apreciado a las personas que son capaces de ver la bondad en los demás. – Interrumpió el invitado mientras se acercaba a la princesa.

El guardia se tensó y miro con un desprecio imperceptible al príncipe, cuando tomaba la mano de la hija del rey, y la besaba mientras se presentaba ante ella.

— Disculpadme por no haberme presentado antes. Dick Grayson, príncipe de Gotham.

La princesa volvió a palidecer mientras un ligero y rápido temblor la dominó. Frente a ella se hallaba su condena. Un completo desconocido al que le debería respeto, cuando nunca antes había hecho nada por ella.

Pero todo era por su pueblo, un pueblo del que su padre desconfiaba.

El labio inferior le tembló al presentarse. — Mi nombre es Korian, – al decir aquello le soltó la mano e hizo una reverencia. — princesa de Tamaran.

Roy pudo ver el nerviosismo de Korian. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella tampoco había estado al tanto de la próxima boda; se sintió idiota por haberle hablado de un modo tan frío y porque ahora también la había metido en problemas con su padre al dejarse llevar por un impulso sin escuchar explicaciones.

Dick se retiró un poco, también noto el leve temblor. — Vuestro padre y yo brindábamos, ¿os gustaría unirse a la celebración?

La princesa dirigió su mirada al rey.

— Haced lo que mejor os parezca, ya que ni siquiera os importa vuestra seguridad. – Dijo con irritación.

Korian bajo la mirada con amargura y Roy apretó los puños. El rey no lo sabía, pero su hija valía mucho más de lo que pensaba. Por su parte, Dick resoplo con fastidio internamente, le desagradaban las personas sumisas, pero le molestaba aún más aquellos que eran culpables de la sumisión.

— Espero no ofenderlo alteza. ¡Mozo, traed una copa para la princesa! – Ordeno, y esperaba que con aquel gesto, la joven viera que por lo menos él, no le haría a un lado.

Al rey le agrado el gesto, porque para él significaba que ese hombre también decidiría por su hija, tomaría las riendas de su vida sin titubear. Ella levanto la vista y sostuvo una mirada interrogativa con el príncipe. ¿Qué se proponía?

Le pareció divisar una chispa de rebeldía en los azules ojos de él.

Cuando su hija hubo tenido una copa en la mano, el rey levanto la suya — ¡Por vuestra próxima unión!

Los dos jóvenes también levantaron sus copas y mientras el rey vaciaba el contenido de un trago, ellos dieron un sorbo al dulce vino que sabían, les traería un futuro amargo.


	2. Las penas con compañía son menos

Sé que esta de más decirlo, pero Teen Titans, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :3

* * *

><p>En una sala contigua a sus aposentos, Korian lloraba acompañada de la persona de su mayor confianza. Abrazando a su tío Galfore, las penas se le hacían más ligeras. Él era un hombre grande y alto, su ojo izquierdo era del mismo verde que el de los ojos de su sobrina, pero el derecho era blanco, surcado por una cicatriz que corría desde su frente hasta su mejilla, a consecuencia de la última guerra; aquello, aunado a la calva que ocupaba la parte superior de su cráneo, le hacían ver amenazador, a pesar de ser la persona con el corazón más grande que Korian conocía.<p>

— Es injusto, – susurraba — Mi padre sabe a quién pertenece mi corazón.

Aunque siempre había sabido como consolar a su sobrina, esa ocasión Galfore no sabía que decir.

— No os tratara mal, tenéis mi palabra; y si no…

— ¡Pero no le amo!– Replico con desespero.

— El rey ha negado vuestra mano a muchos interesados…

— ¿Por qué nunca se me informo de la situación?– Pregunto dolida, aunque sabía que no era la persona que debía responder.

En ese preciso instante, se abrió la puerta sin previo aviso, asustando a la deprimida princesa.

— Sabía que os encontraría aquí. – Korian soltó aire de alivio sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa voz rasposa. — Debéis dejar de llorar, – ordeno al ver lo rojo e hinchado de los ojos de la princesa— Un matrimonio no es lo peor que podría pasaros.

— ¡Pero..!

— Muchas doncellas matarían por estar en vuestro lugar. – Le interrumpió con sequedad.

— Entonces os regalaría mi lugar gustosa. — Repuso con un nuevo nudo en la garganta

— No podéis cambiar quien sois.

Galfore se veía en un aprieto. Comprendía el dolor de Korian, porque para él era como su propia hija, pero su esposa tenía razón, además de un carácter fuerte.

— Mujer, ¿me necesitabais? – Pregunto con un tono suave, interrumpiendo la tensa situación.

— No, yo no. Vuestro rey es quien os busca. – Respondió con más calma.

Se levantó del cómodo sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta, esperando que su mujer le siguiera, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice.

— Voy a quedarme un rato con la princesa. – Respondió la mujer al ver la dudosa mirada de su marido. — Recordad que también es mi sobrina.

Y dicho aquello, Galfore salió de la salita.

Pantha se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Galfore, mientras las amarillas faldas de su vestido emitían un habitual frufrú y Korian se hundió más en el sillón. Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Pantha tomara la palabra.

— Sé que me consideráis muy dura, pero os diré esto por vuestro propio bien: – volteo a ver a Korian, al tiempo que ella también la miraba, — es cierto que no podéis cambiar quien sois, pero eso no significa que debas permitiros a nadie dejar hacer algo que no queréis. – Le dijo muy seria.

— Pero… ¿La primera noche..? – Pregunto desesperada.

Pantha tomo las manos de Korian entre las suyas. — Debéis hacedlo, por lo menos esa noche. – Respondió con un tono de compasión y empatía. — Si fueses una cortesana, no tendría mucha importancia, pero siendo la princesa… – No tenía que terminar la frase para que comprendiera.

De algún modo que no supo explicar, aquella mirada seria –casi fría– le estaba dando el valor que no tenía; y en ese momento, también se daba cuenta que no era por su físico robusto (pero bien proporcionado con respecto a su altura), o por su tez morena que contrastaba con sus ojos azules, ni por su rizada melena castaña rojiza, por lo que su tío amaba a esa mujer, sino por su franqueza y esa fortaleza que era capaz de infundir. Y en ese momento, ella se convirtió en la persona más cercana que podía considerar como una madre.

— Vuestra boda será en la capilla que está en los límites de ambos reinos. – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, también sabréis que tendréis el tiempo para prepararte.

Korian suspiro mientras Pantha salía de la habitación, pero de pronto, aquellas últimas palabras le habían dado una idea y tenía que hablar con Roy para llevarla a cabo.

Dick accedió a las insistencias del rey para que se quedara, pero decidió enviar al único hombre que le acompaño hasta ahí, para avisar dónde se celebraría la unión; lo que no pudo evitar fue que el rey Miyandr le asegurara enviar a diez de sus mejores hombres para que lo escoltaran, y ocho criados para poner el lugar en condiciones para el festejo.

Consideraba a Wallace por mucho, el mejor de sus hombres. No porque fuera el más fuerte, era más por su agilidad y su inteligencia, pero le inquietaba que fuera tan solo él. Trato de calmarse y tomo asiento en la habitación que ya le había sido otorgada. Pensando fríamente, sabía que no podían hacerle daño a Wallace teniendo en cuenta la próxima paz.

Miro por la ventana, y no pudo evitar que su mente le diera ideas para huir, e incluso se preguntó el por qué no lo hizo antes de llegar ahí.

Se quitó la capa negra, y tomo asiento en un silloncito. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear en el brazo del mueble intentando llegar a otra salida.

Pero no había otra solución.

Durante mucho tiempo el reino de Tamaran y el de Gotham habían vivido pacíficamente, pero durante los últimos años se habían presentado problemas con los pobladores de ambos límites. Para resolver ese problema, era tan sencillo como poner una muralla divisora, y ese era el tema del que habían hablado unas semanas atrás; pero durante la audiencia, un pequeño batallón de soldados muy mal heridos hizo acto de presencia. Ese incidente no habría tenido importancia de no ser porque se trataba de "La Patrulla Condenada".

Situados en uno de los salones, los reyes habían decidido hablar solo entre ellos. El príncipe de Gotham fue requerido por su padre, para tomar nota de ejemplo. Los tonos amarillos y dorados le concedían elegancia y armonía al lugar, mientras resaltaban el piso de caoba.

— La capilla no os pertenece a ninguno de los dos reinos.– Hablo pensativo el rey de Gotham.

— Habrá que derribadla. – Soltó el rey de Tamaran con un ademan de manos.

— Disculpadme por interrumpir, padre, alteza,– comenzó Dick—pero veo innecesario interrumpir el descanso de los muertos…

— ¡Tenéis siglos descansando! Esa capilla obstruye a vuestros campesinos. – Resto importancia Miyandr.

— Miyandr, debéis tomar en cuenta que vuestras costumbres sois diferentes. El muro podría rodear la capilla…

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente llamando la completa atención de los monarcas.

— ¡Muy diferentes! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a interrumpiros así solo un grupo de soldados?– Acuso indignado el rey de Tamaran.

Los recién llegados ignoraron por completo el respectivo comentario carente de importancia para ellos. Solo eran tres, un hombre, una mujer y un muchacho. El más joven (que rondaba la edad del príncipe), apretaba su brazo contra su cuerpo, y su arañado rostro delataba que le dolía mucho. La mujer, a excepción de algunos cortes y posibles contusiones, parecía ilesa, y le ayudaba al hombre a sostenerse, este último tenía una visible herida grave en la pierna, además de algunas costillas rotas.

El estado en que llegaban alertó tanto al rey como al principe.

— ¡Alteza..!

— Clauder, ¿qué os ocurrió?— Pregunto alterado, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Niles Clauder era el líder de aquel grupo. Guardo silencio y solo miro al invitado. — Se trata del otro reino alteza.– Respondió con seriedad.

— ¡Estáis acusando a Tamaran..!

— Del Oeste. – interrumpió secamente. — ¿Alteza, os puedo hablar a solas?

Miyandr hizo una mueca de desagrado, porque el rey accedió.

Alguien llamando a su puerta, interrumpió sus divagaciones. Era Wallace, que partiría en unos momentos.

— Alteza. – Hizo ademan de una reverencia con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Habéis visto a vuestros acompañantes?– Pregunto sin mostrar su real preocupación.

Wallace hizo una leve mueca de desagrado. —No, aunque por los soldaos que vi, os puedo asegurar que la mayoría son mastodontes. A vuestro padre le gustaría alimentar a vuestros soldados con lo que sea que os den aquí. – Bromeo.

Dick no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Y cómo es la inesperada dueña de vuestros desvelos?– Pregunto con burla.

— Parece bondadosa…– Comenzó el príncipe, viéndose interrumpido.

— ¡Ya sospechaba que se vería como esos mastodontes!

Al escuchar aquella mofa, Pantha que pasaba por ahí, se acercó en medio de las carcajadas de Wallace, situándose a su espalda. El príncipe de Gotham se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo, pero su colorada cara, solo provoco que este se burlara más.

— Miradlo del buen lado, ¡no necesitareis guardias reales!– Pantha soltó un gruñido que asusto al muchacho.

Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver aquella mirada furiosa, y esa pose de brazos cruzados le hacían ver más temible como dama que como un posible guerrero. Dick no sabía que decir, sabía que no era la reina, porque hacía años que sabía de su muerte, pero para tomarse tal atrevimiento de autoridad con los invitados, solo quería decir que era alguien importante. Aunque estaba muy divertido con la situación, mantenía un semblante serio.

— Alteza, yo… era un cumplido. –Hizo una pronunciada reverencia entre disculpas. Wallace creía que era la princesa—. Vuestras damas son muy bellas, yo mismo me iré prendado de tanta belleza…

— Creáis o no, la princesa es la más bella entre muchos reinos. – Respondió controlando su ira.

Pantha siguió con su camino, mientras Wallace respiraba.

— Si es muy bella, lástima que no sea sinónimo de felicidad. – La condena de una boda no deseada volvía a hacer mella en él.

— No sé qué os puedo deciros, – dijo al notar ese matiz triste. Sabía que su amigo veía una vida tranquila y hermosa con su prima, y ahora se había truncado ese sueño. — Solo espero que belleza tampoco sea sinónimo de músculos. – Agrego, devolviendo una sonrisa al príncipe.

Roy fue llamado de urgencia, y se hallaba en la estancia junto a otros siete conocidos guerreros. En poco tiempo Galfore se presentó también, ya con las órdenes a seguir. Los murmullos se apagaron con su presencia.

— La misión será sencilla, – comenzó a indicar pasando su mirada de unos a otros, — acompañaremos al soldado del príncipe de Gotham hasta su reino. Vendrán también ocho criados, pero se quedaran en la capilla que está en los límites. – Sus ojos se posaron en Roy —. Cualquier comportamiento amenazante para el protegido será visto como traición.

Roy le sostuvo la mirada a Galfore, y en ese instante supo que si el soldado del príncipe no llegaba vivo a su reino, podrían malinterpretarlo, y la boda… pero, ¿y el príncipe?

— ¿El príncipe no os acompañara?– Pregunto otro soldado.

— El rey le ha disuadido para quedarse. – Fue la única respuesta.

Galfore conocía muy bien a su gente, y había logrado convencer a su hermano para que Roy les acompañara. Prefería llevarlo con ellos, a pesar del posible riesgo, porque podría vigilarlo mejor; y sabía que tarde o temprano él podía tener alguna idea descabellada. Por lo menos estaría lejos del príncipe.

Wallace sonrió al ver que había acertado, y le dio un leve codazo a Dick (había decidido acompañarlo, por lo menos hasta la salida).Por lo menos, siete de los soldados si eran hombres grandes llenos de músculos, los otros tres eran muchachos jóvenes, que seguramente terminarían igual.

Galfore se acercó a ellos, e hizo una reverencia al príncipe y luego se dirigió a Wallace:

— Es hora de partir.

— Antes, me gustaría saber vuestro nombre. – Interrumpió Dick.

— Me llamo Galfore, alteza. – Respondió haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Dick tomo en un apretón la mano de Wallace, a modo de despedida.

— Mucha suerte Wallace. Hasta pronto Galfore.

Aquel trato fraternal hubiera sido mal visto por el rey de Tamaran, si lo hubiera presenciado; aunque para Galfore fue otro motivo para depositar su confianza, en que trataría bien a su sobrina.

Muy pronto terminaron de llegar los criados necesarios, y justo un momento antes de partir, llego una mujer ataviada en un vestido amarillo, y Galfore fue a su encuentro. Aquello detuvo los pasos de todos los presentes, e irremediablemente hizo que Wallace fijara su vista en la escena. Trago saliva cuando aquella mujer lo vio y reconoció, mientras le decía algo a Galfore. Cuando volvió con los demás, y se disponían a irse, la voz de Pantha interrumpió nuevamente.

— ¡Tened mucho cuidado, querido!

— No os preocupéis mujer, volveremos pronto.

Wallace trago saliva, mientras Pantha sonreía con malicia y Galfore se preguntaba que le había picado a su mujer, para que volviera a decirle lo mismo, pero en voz alta.


End file.
